Naruto shippuden: la mariposa oculta de las villas
by shugoitim
Summary: Cuatro nuevas ninja que necesitan ayuda y varis ninjas dispuestos a ayudarlas. Mucha risa y romance, además de buenas dosis de acción. Segundo capi subido!
1. Chapter 1

_Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, sino no hab´ria guerra y sería un shojo en toda regla._

_INTRODUCCIÓN: LA GENTE QUE CAE DEL CIELO SON NINJAS, NO ÁNGELES_

-¡Naruto no baka!

Sip, como ya es normal en la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, Naruto había cansado la paciencia de la discípula de la Hokage, Sakura Haruno. Los habitantes ya se habían acostumbrado al jaleo que los dos miembros originarios del equipo 7 montaran con numeritos como ese a todas horas, aún estando delante del Ichiraku con Kakashi y Sai mirando entretenidos la pelea entre la pelirrosa y el rubiales.

Pero aquel día no iba a ser precisamente normal. Y el primero en notarlo fue Akamaru, que olfateó el aire y salió disparado del campo de entrenamiento donde se encontraban entrenando Hinata, Shino y Kiba con Kurenai, que inmediatamente salieron detrás del enorme can. Y mientras lo perseguían, el equipo de Asuma los vió correr desde el restaurante donde desayunaban y aún a pesar de las quejas de Shikamaru y los reproches de Chouji por no poder terminar su desayuno, salieron detrás de los perseguidores.

En la torre del Hokague, Tsunade dormía la mona tras haberse bebido por la noche 13 botellas de sake, mientras Shizune la intentaba, inútilmente debo añadir, d despertarla. Por eso nadie vio en el cielo un extraño remolino que se formó ni cómo cuatro proyectiles salieron disparados de él en tres direcciones distintas, uno de ellos dirigiéndose hacia Konoha a la velocidad de la luz.

Volviendo con el equipo 7, Sakura estaba dándole una paliza a Naruto cuando Kakashi notó cómo algunas piedras del suelo se movían y poco después cómo al final de la calle aparecían los equipos al completo de los otros novatos corriendo tras Akamaru. Con una seña a Sai, se apartaron de la trayectoria que la alocada persecución llevaba, directos hacia el rubio y el chicle.

CATABOUM!

En el suelo se veía una maraña de gente, claro, una vez que el humo que levantó el golpe y la carrera se disipase.

-Cerda, quita tu enorme trasero de mi cara!

-Naruto, tu pie está en mi bazo.

-Chouji, levanta que me aplastas con tu peso.

-Alguien ha visto mis gafas?

-Creo que me las he clavado en los riñones, Shino.

-Asuma, ¿es tu mano la que me está sobando el culo?

Y con el jaleo montado, no vieron el proyectil que se dirigía justo hacia… sí, hombre, hacia donde todo tiene que pasar, hacia el prota de la serie, la diana naranja y amarilla, Naruto.

Y otro CATABOUM! Se oyó el Konoha, muchísimo más fuerte que el anterior y logrando lo imposible: despertar a Tsunade completamente alerta y sin rastro de resaca o vagancia.

Y mientras, en el lugar del choque, los presentes se asombraban de ver en el suelo al rubio con espirales en los ojos inconsciente y con un buen chichón en su cabeza y al lado suyo… una chica de estatura media, de pelo corto por el cuello liso y castaño oscuro que vestía lo que parecía la chaqueta deportiva rosa sin mangas con los bordes negros y una línea que la atravesaba por la mitad negra, al igual que la equis de su espalda. Llevaba una falda tableada azul con unas mallas azul marino por debajo hasta un poco por debajo de las rodillas. Parecía llevar una camiseta por debajo del mismo tono que la falda con una línea de rejilla y de manga larga. Portaba una bolsa de kunais ninja a un lado de la cadera y un protector de frente con un extraño símbolo que a nadie le sonaba. ¿Quién era esa chica y de dónde había salido?

_Holaaa! Wuao, i primer fanfic de Naruto y estoy como un flan! En fin, espero que os guste y comentéis, a lo mejor es una historia chorras. Por cierto, en la historia aparecerán nuevos personajes y cuando esté os pondré la dirección donde podréis ver los dibujos de ellos. Plis, me interesan mucho vuestras opiniones, las espero muy pronto, sayonara, baby ^-^_

_Como regalo especias, aquí van los nombres y alguna cosilla más de los nuevos personajes:_

_**Yoko Miwari : **__tiene 16 años y ya es anbu. Tiene un enorme control de su chakra y es muy buena con el elemento aire. Tiene unos kunais característicos muy afilados y con forma de mariposa. Es la líder del clan Miwari y es algo infantil, alegre, divertida, inquieta y curiosa, pero cuando se enfada… deja salir toda la maldad que tiene en su interior._

_**Kana Miwari: **__ tiene 14 años y es la prima de Yoko. Es chunin y muy buena en los jutsus de agua. Puede invocar dragones y su arma preferida sonunos kunai con forma de tridente que puede alargar o acortar a voluntad. Adora cocinar y es muy buena ama de casa. Es dulce, comprensiva y muy amable, pero tiene el genio característico de las mujeres Miwari, aunque no tanto como la líder._

_**Hana y Maiko Miwari: **__las gemelas y hermanas menores de Yoko. Tienen 13 años y son todavía genin, aunque pronto se presentarán alas pruebas chunin. Son muy enérgicas y siempre tienen algún plan para todo, sobretodo si se trata de fastidiar a su hermanan mayor. Maiko es la mayor por tres minutos y es muy caprichosa. Se cree la mejor y la más idónea para ser la líder del clan, lo que hace que se lleve a matar con Yoko ( tienen personalidades muy parecidas). En cuanto a Hana es muy tranquila, se toma la vida con calma y es la mediadora en las discusiones. Adora coser pero a la hora de diseñar el traje siempre es la encargada Yoko, sobretodo en el quipo ninja. Adora a Kana y siempre que puede se pega aella como una lapa. Sus armas favoritas son dos hachas para Hana y dos dagas para Maiko._

_**Soichiro Kurioma:**__ misterioso chico miembro del equipo de Yoko, del cual ella estaba enamorada. Tras un incidente desapareció de su villa y Yoko lo busca para matarle. Es serio, callado y a veces insensible, pero cuando sonría es muy guapo. En realidad es amable y bueno, solo que ha puesto una coraza sobre su corazón para evitar que le hagan daño._

_**Nadeshiko Minokoto: **__los clanes Miwari y Minokoto son los más antiguos de la villa oculta de los elementos, y desde siempre entre sus miembros ha reinado la amistad. Eso se ve reflejado en Yo-chan y Shiko-chan, mejores amigas desde los pañales. Nadeshiko es el tercer miembro del equipo de Yoko y es la única persona capaz de predecir sus movimientos, aunque no siempre acierta. Adora luchar con espada, es muy buena luchando y sólo existe una persona capaz de ganarle. ¿Quién será?_

_**Selenne Hnajima: **__rival de toda la vida de Yoko, es muy envidiosa y malvada. Es capaz de todo con tal de vencer a la Miwari, incluso lo imposible. Es buena ninja, pero nunca h superado a Yoko._


	2. Yoko Miwari

Capítulo 1: Se presenta la chica del cielo! En busca de las cuatro ninjas!

-Itaitaitai! ¿ Qué diablos ha sucedido?

Una sorprendida castaña se sobaba su adolorido trasero mientras Naruto seguía inconsciente a su lado siendo socorrido por la pelirrosa medic-nin de su equipo mientras el resto veía con asombro a la chica caída del cielo, la cual veía a todos con cara asombrada tras superar el golpe contra el suelo.

-Etto…Perdona pero…¿Quién eres tú y cómo has llegado desde el cielo?-preguntó sorprendentemente Hinata, pues con lo tímida que es nadie esperaba que fuese la primera en entablar conversación con la extraña kunoichi.

-Are?¿Me preguntas a mi?-respondió la chica mirando a la ojiperla sorprendida.

-Sí eso quisiéramos saber todos nosotros también, así que ya nos estás diciendo qué es lo que quieres-dijo exaltado Neji.

-Pues me parece que antes de hablar deberíamos llevarla ante Tsunade-sama.-Otra sorpresa para los reunidos, pues había sido Shino el que había hablado.

-¿ Y qué hacemos con Naruto?-peguntó Ino viendo a Sakura curar con chakra verde al rubio a la vez que lo pinchaba con un palo y decía "¿sigues vivo, Naruto?"

-Pues creo que lo mejor es que lo llevéis al hospital a que Sakura lo termine de curar.

Y así el grupo se separó: Kakashi fue con la chica y Hinata en dirección a la torre del Hokage mientras que Sakura, Ino, Chougi y Rock Lee se dirigían al hospital con un aún inconsciente Naruto que balbuceaba tonterías acerca del Dios Rammen y algo sobre Rammenlandia y chicas morenas desnudas con ojos de luna, dejándolos a todos con gotitas en la cabeza. En cuanto al resto, pues bien se fueron a sus casas o volvieron a sus entrenamientos.

Vayamos primero a la torre del Hokage a cotillear que pasa con los tres personajes. Y lo primero que se ve es a Shizune con el cerdo en brazos y una enorme vena en su cabeza viendo a Pechunade…digoo…Tsunade dormir sobre su escritorio todo babado y con la sala repleta de botellas de sake, eso sí, todas vacías.

-Tsunade-sama, por favor, despierte, que tiene visita y aún tiene que rellenar informes. ¡TSUNADE-SAMA!

Ante tal grito la rubia despierta alertada otra vez, pues tras la explosión volvió a dormirse, esta vez más profundo que antes.

-¿Que, cómo, cuándo, dónde?

-Decía, Tsunade-sama, que tiene visita, y una importante. Se trata de Hinata y Kakashi con una ninja que no me suena de la aldea y piden hablar con usted.

-Bien, Shizune, hazlos pasar y no permitas que nadie entre.

-Como usted ordene, Tsunade-sama.

Y mientras Shizune salía, la rubia escondía el sake que le quedaba y miraba la puerta por la que entraban la chica de ojos perla, el peligris y la misteriosa ninja.

Mirando directamente a la castaña, la Hokague habló con seriedad, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y con las manos delante de su rostro.

-Bien, jovencita. Has llegado misteriosamente a nuestra aldea. No sabemos de dónde eres, ni los motivos por los que has venido. Ni tan siquiera sabemos tu nombre.-dijo con voz muy autoritaria. Pero al ver a la chiquilla medio asustada, relajó su postura y, suavizando la voz dijo:

-Bueno, no debes de tener miedo. Tan solo queremos asegurarnos que no eres peligrosa o quieres hacer daño. Yo soy Tsunade, la líder de esta ladea. Y tú, ¿quién eres, pequeña?

Tras decir esto, la castaña se endereza con un brillo de valentía en su mirada y con voz suave pero firme habla por primera vez en esta historia:

-Para comenzar no me gusta que me llamen pequeña. El hecho de tener una estatura un poco por debajo de lo normal no significa que se deban referir a mí como pequeña, además de no ser tampoco una niña. Mi nombre es Yoko Miwari, tengo 16 años y soy miembro del escuadrón ambu número trece de la Villa Oculta de la Luz. He llegado aquí junto a un equipo de ninjas para encontrar a cierta persona.

Con una expresión de orgullo y seriedad en la cara de rasgos aún infantiles, Yoko se cruzó de brazos y miró sin pestañear a la mujer que tenía en frente, dejando asombrados a Kakashi y a Hinata porque su comportamiento parecía una extraña mezcla entre Naruto y Sasuke (sólo en los caracteres, que yo no escribo ni me gusta el yaoi, sin ánimo de ofender a las personas que sí les guste).

-Vale, jovencita, no hace falta que te enfades.

De repente los presentes caen en la cuenta de lo dicho por la ninja.

-Espera un segundo. Dices que eres anbu con 16 años?

-Sí, llegué a anbu hace un año aproximadamente.

-Increíble, debes ser un genio-Dijo Kakashi asombrado. La chiquilla le recordaba un poco a Itachi Uchiha.

-Bueno, en mi clan eso era normal, no por nada son los más importantes de mi villa.

-P-perdona, Yoko-s-san, p-pero dijiste a-acaso V-villa oculta d-de la Lluz?

-Síp, ésa es mi villa, por?

-Nunca había oído hablar de esá villa. Y tú, Hinata?

-T-tampoco, K-kakashi-san.

-Creía que tan sólo eran leyendas…-dijo Tsunade en un susurro pero que pudieron oír los presentes.

-Perdona, Yoko, pero te apellidas Miwari, cierto?

-Así es, Señora.

-Puedes dirigirte a mí como Tsunade-sama, jovencita.

-Está bien, Doña Tsunade.

-Perteneces acaso al clan Miwari?

-No sólo pertenezco a él, sino que soy la líder.

"Increíble" pensaba la rubia "con sólo 16 años y es anbu y líder de un clan. Esta chica es un portento."-Así que buscas a alguien.

-Así es doña Tunade. Mi equipo no le ha contado nada?

-Equipo? Kakashi, había alguien más con ella?

-No, Tsunade-sama, sólo estaba Yoko.

-Oh, no. Está seguro de lo que dice, señor raro?-dijo Yoko con aspecto de gran preocupación.

-Seguro como que tengo la colección completa de Icha Icha Paradise.

"Qué será eso?" se preguntaba Yoko extrañada. "Bueno, eso ahora no importa. Debo encontrarlas cuanto antes. El viaje interdimensional debió separarnos."

-Bueno, Yoko. Parece que has perdido a tu equipo. Si quieres, podemos ayudarte a buscarlo. Sólo debes decirnos cuántos y quiénes venían contigo.

-Puessss estábamos mi prima, mis dos hermanas y yo.

-Vaya, deben de ser muy experimentadas tu prima y hermanas mayores-dijo Kakashi.

-Pues a decir verdad…jeje, la mayor soy yo. Mi prima tiene 14 años y mis hermanas tienen 13 años.

-Y cómo consiente tu familia que vayan niñas tan pequeñas a una misión así.

-Bueno, doña Tsunade, a decir verdad nosotras cuatro hemos hecho misiones muy difíciles sin haber fracasado en ninguna. El Karukage no tiene objeción en que lo hagamos.

"Menudas niñas genios que tiene ésa familia, aunque ese nombre… me parece haberlo escuchado alguna vez". Pensaba Kakashi.

-Bueno, entonces se asignará a un grupo de ninjas para que busquéis a tu equipo. Dentro de tres días partiréis. Pero mientras tanto te quedarás con Sakura, mi alumna.

-Es la chica de pelo rosa-dijo Kakashi al ver la cara de "no-tengo-ni-idea-de-quién-leches-es-ésa" que tenía Yoko el escuchar a Tsunade.

-Bueno, Hinata, puedes retirarte. Kakashi, lleva a Yoko hasta el hospital y explícaselo a todos los ninjas de la generación de Naruto.

-Como usted ordene Hokage-sama.

Y así, los tres salieron del despacho de la rubia, mientras ésta sacaba el sake y lo se ponía a beber porque según ella "sin alcohol en el cuerpo mi cerebro no funciona" y tenía mucho en que pensar.

Saltando por los tejados, Yoko y Kakashi llegaron enseguida al hospital, de donde un aturdido rubio salía en compañía de los demás ninjas.

-Kakashi-sensei, chica rara! La vieja ya los soltó!-dijo con su energía habitual.- Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

A esto todos los presentes cayeron al más puro estilo manga mientras que la chica lo veía con una enorme gota en la cabeza.

-Ammmmm….Pues yo soy Yoko Miwari, y doña Tsunade me manda a buscar a la señorita Sakura porque voy a vivir con ella hasta que salga a buscar al resto de mi equipo.

- Bueno, pues si Tsunade-shishou lo dice…-dijo la pelirosa con una sonrisa tranquila.- Pues yo soy Sakura Haruno, medic-nin y alumda de Tsunade. Éste rubio descerebrado de aquí es Naruto Uzumaki, la cerda de allá es Ino Yamanaka y el de las patatas es su compañero de equipo, Chougi Akimichi.

-Bienvenida, bello lirio resplandeciente! Veo que la llama eterna de juventud arde con fuerza en tu corazón! Sakura-san, mi bella flor de cerezo, no te olvides de mí, tu gran admirador!- Me parece que todo el mundo sabe ya quién ha sido.

-Bueno…y por último este de aquí es Rock Lee, que tienen un año más que todos nosotros. Por cierto, Yoko-chan, ¿cuántos años tienes?

-Pues tengo 16 años, señorita Sakura.

-Jaja, por favor, llámame sólo Sakura, que somos amigas.

-Está bien señ…Sakura.

-Jiji, bueno, poco a poco te acostumbrarás.

De repente se oyó un estruendo grandísimo y todos miraron con mala cara al pobre de Chougi, pensando que había sido sus tripas al sonar, pero sorpresivamente el estaba tan atónito por el sonido como ellos. Sin embargo fue Yoko la que se sonrojó y se encogió con vergüenza por ser ese ruido producto de sus tripas.

-Jajajajajajaaaaa! No me extraña que te suenen, Yoko-chan-Dijo el rubio.-Debes de estar muy hambrienta.

-A decir verdad no he comido desde ayer.

-Pues venga, todos al Ichiraku a comer Rammen, vaya que sí!

- Y usted no viene, señor Kakashi'

-No, pequeña Yoko, yo tengo que resolver unos asuntos.-Y diciendo esto el extraño sensei de máscara desapareció como era su costumbre en una nube de humo, mientras el pequeño grupo se encaminaba hacia el puesto favorito del ninja hiperactivo cabeza hueca número 1.

Mientras tanto, en medio del bosque, un grupo de cuatro encapuchados se encontraba con una chiquilla de pelo castaño y una banda ninja con un extraño símbolo…

_Yyyyyyyyyyyy….aquí termina este capítulo. Fiuuuu! Lo que me ha costado escribirlo: entre mi poca inspiración, el comiezo de clases y mi primer año en la uni( los profes son malvados, nos hacen trabajar de sol a sol, pero al menos es divertido^-^ ENFERMERAS AL PODER!) Espero que guste, aunque sé que este capi me salió aburrido, pero cuando los personajes están más relacionados y se conozcan todos, será gracioso. Ya tengo algunas ideas para bromas y gags pero no me vendría mal alguna idea y opiniones, aunque creo que no hay mucha gente que lea esta historia. En fin, se despide desde España y a tape de trabajo… Tim-chiaan~nyaa_

_**Naruto ama el rammen, y yo amo los reviews. Por cada review Tobi recibe una piruleta, Naru un bol de rammen y yo recibo una hoja menos de deberes. Salvad a los que tienen muchos deberes!**_


End file.
